Put It In A Love Song
by wsm021
Summary: Rachel and Puck find themselves falling for each other after the truth about the baby comes out. Surprise, surprise! Finn isn't too happy. . It's not an easy road but I promise its Puckleberry love in the end. ps: I love reviews
1. Let It Begin

**Chapter One**

No one really expected Rachel to handle the Finn situation so… normally. There was no screaming or crying or crazy glee antics or anything really. Its three weeks after sectionals and everyone is waiting for Finn to tell Rachel he wants to be with her, but he doesn't. He walks up to her at lunch on Monday and asks if she wants to go out for a change. No one bats an eye when she grabs her stuff and leaves, though there are some strange faces when she reminds Puck that they have Advanced Functions at one and she expects to see him there. At this point Rachel is the only person that Puck's really talking to and everyone notices but they don't say anything about it. When Rachel walks into glee and isn't attached to Finn's hip everyone's confused. Kurt acts as spokesperson for the gleeks and gets the details. The super couple (Quinn&Finn obviously) are back together and though no one can believe it, Rachel's okay with that.

No one really expected Quinn and Finn to get back together (because really who stays with the pregnant cheating girlfriend) but it happens and Puck is more than a little surprised that he's not heartbroken about it. He expected to be crushed but in reality he's kind of glad. The more he thinks about it the more he realizes that he likes the way things are with Quinn now; they talk, they hang out, they laugh and there's no pressure or insecurities… he thinks Quinn may turn out to be a pretty decent friend and he's glad they sorted out the whole relationship thing before the baby got here. What surprises him even more though is that after everything came out and everyone hated him for a while, Rachel Berry was on his side. Well she was on everyone's side really but still. Nobody but Rachel really acknowledged that he wasn't the only one to blame and that he wasn't the one who wanted to keep the whole thing a secret.

It happened slowly, so slowly that he remembers it perfectly. It was a week after Quinn and Finn got back together, and Quinn had ditched their Saturday night movie to spend time with her new(old) boyfriend. He wasn't jealous or anything, he just had nothing to do which hasn't been true about a Saturday night since he was a kid. He settles into bed to watch the movie without Quinn and decides that he gets to pick the next two as repayment. To say he's shocked when his doorbell rings is an understatement. His mom's in the living room watching jeopardy which means that it'd take the second coming for her even consider getting up. He answers the door in boxers and a wifebeater thinking it's probably just one of the neighbours.

It's not. He doesn't know how it's possible but she looks better in yoga pants and an oversized gym sweater than in the shortest skirt and tallest knee highs she owns. Her hair is in a loose ponytail and she isn't wearing any make up (not that she wears much to begin with but she looks more natural than he's use too) and he gets the feeling that not many people get to see her like this. Before he even has the chance to say anything she hands him bags of takeout and walks into the house.

"I called Finn to see if he wanted to go over to Kurt's (whose having a movie night of his own) with me but he said he had a date with Quinn. I know tonight is usually your movie night with her. So I was going to invite you to Kurt's but you probably don't want to watch all three high school musicals. Anywhoo I own them so I'm not really missing anything. I thought I'd come over and watch a movie with you instead. Its Chinese, extra plum sauce right?"

He doesn't really know what to say, not that he has to say much, just nods when she asks about the plum sauce and walks her into the living room. His mom remembers her from the week they "dated" and he can see the wheel turning in her head, nice Jewish girl shows up to spend time with her son and she's got half the wedding planned in thirty seconds. They spend a few minutes downstairs and the more his mom talks to Rachel the more he can see her planning. When she casually mentions loving the park in the summer he's had enough and tells his mom that they'll be upstairs watching movies, pretends he doesn't see the smirk on her face or the laughter in her voice when she says one grandchild is enough _for now._

Rachel laughs at this, he doesn't know why but he kind of thought she'd blush. She takes off her sweater as soon as she gets into his room and he can't help but to notice how good her body looks in a tank top. Her back is turned to him as she goes through his movie collection, he doesn't know why but he asks her what she doing next Saturday (he figures he and Quinn can watch movies another day plus Saturday's date night now that she has a boyfriend again), she looks at him over her shoulder and smiles so beautifully that he feels like he must have just made her day.

"Watching movies" she says it like a question and he has to laugh. "Yeah" he says, "but next time I'll order the food". She's turned back around but he can see her shoulders shake as she giggles (who knew Berry giggled about things other than glee and Finn), "Sure, but then I bring the movie".

He's about to protest against any musicals or black and white classics but she's turned around with a movie in hand, smiling that smile again. It takes him a while to realize it, but by the end of the night he knows that he's falling for her and it scares the shit out of him.

_**Next:**_ _Puck sighs and decides that the sooner she solves this problem the better for him so he intentionally stands behind her forcing her to stop right in front of him at the end of one of her turns. They go through the entire thing with Puck singing Finn's parts._


	2. Set The Record Straight

**Chapter Two**

Regionals are two months away and Rachel is driving everyone crazy. They're up to four practices a week, two of those are for an hour before school (Rachel`s idea) and one for an hour Saturday afternoon (Mr. Schuester`s idea) plus their regular two hours after school on Thursday. One of the routines they've selected is a duet that they couldn't quite get right in time for sectionals. Finn and Rachel are performing (eye fucking really) and Puck doesn't know how much more of this he can take. He looks over at Quinn and she looks just as irritated as he feels, for good reason too (she likes to think her hormones are making her paranoid), so he takes her hand and shakes his head. They both end up laughing because two months ago Puck would have jump at the chance to throw this is her face and let's face it if Finn really wanted Rachel he's had plenty of chances so there's nothing to worry about and they both know it.

She squeezes his hand and mouths thank-you as the routine ends and Finn sits next to her. He's frustrated because everyone can tell that the routine is off but no one can figure out how to fix it. They do the other three numbers and Puck watches as Rachel tears up during Mercedes performance (listen by beyoncé) and for once doesn't think she's being crazy because the way cedes is singing is like she's begging her man to hear her out. Everyone thinks that ballad is what's going to bring home the trophy. Towards the end of practice Mr. Schue tells them to just relax and do their own thing. Everyone's talking about their plans for the night, Rachel says that she'll just be in bed watching movies (never mind that the bed is Noah's) and Noah says ditto. Everyone just gapes at him and Quinn nudges him and asks if getting the cherrio captain knocked up has salted his game.

"I'd have to be hideous if banging the cheerleading caption salted my game, and we all know I'm sexy."

It's hard to miss the glare that Finn sends Puck for the comment but Quinn just laughs and calls him a gleek (which comes out as more of a compliment than an insult and everyone notices with a smile). There's fifteen minutes left to practice and Rachel is over by the piano going through her duet. She can't figure out what's wrong and its starting to get her really stress. The remaining members of the fab five (Tina, Artie, Kurt and Mercedes) have all tried with no success to get her to take a breather. Puck volunteers to try saying that he doesn't want to be driven insane by her moodiness (really he just doesn't want her to be thinking about glee when she comes over).

"Okay, you pacing clearly isn't going to help". She's jumps a bit, startled, and it causes her to blush; she hadn't noticed that he was right behind her (it has nothing to do with the fact that in a few hours they'll be cuddling in his bed). "C'mon take the weekend off and maybe on Monday you'll know what's wrong", he's got this cute baby face going on as he tries to persuade her, and it almost works, almost.

"Only you, Puck would think that leaving a problem alone would help solve it," she says this in a way that lets him know it's not an insult merely an observation. She turns her back to him and starts going through the steps of her routine again, making minor changes here and there to see if that will fix the problem. Puck sighs and decides that the sooner she solves this problem the better for him so he intentionally stands behind her forcing her to stop right in front of him at the end of one of her turns. They go through the entire thing with Puck singing Finn's parts.

By the third run through, its past the end practice and everyone is staring at Puck and Rachel sing A Whole New World (Kurt's selection), the girls are in awe of how confident Puck looks singing lead and how gracefully he moves (if it's possible he just up his sex appeal). On the finally spin Rachel trips and Puck catches her turning it into a dip, you wouldn't know they made a mistake unless you knew the routine. Rachel's giddy, her heart is beating against her chest and she's in a state of shock. In all her time liking Finn she never felt this way when they sang together. She laughs as Noah brings her up from the dip and she wraps her arms around her neck (he cant help but laugh with her as he tightens his arms around her waist). The choir room erupts in applause, Mr Schue walks over looking like a proud papa. "I don't know what you guys did, and frankly I don't care. We have regionals in the bag. Puck you're taking lead".

Practice is over and everyone's walking out of the room when Finn grabs Rachel's arm and asks if he can talk to her for a bit. Quinn smiles knowing (more like thinking) it's because Finn hates losing lead and tells him she'll wait in the car. "I thought you were smarter than that Rachel". The look on her face lets him know that she clearly has no idea what he's talking about so he keeps going (bad choice). "I mean, its Puck, Noah Elijah Puckerman is not someone you want to be involved with, not that you are. Because you're not (not yet haha). But, Rachel, he's bad news. You know he is and the only reason he's playing you is cuz he knows it bothers me".

Rachel knows two things right now, one Noah is not playing her because they're just friends (riiight) and two, Finn is slowly becoming someone she really wants nothing to do with. "And just why exactly would Noah and I being together bother you Finn, you have a girlfriend remember? Or did you forget and want to kiss me again and run away?" She doesn't know when she started standing up for herself when it came to Finn but it feels good. She's satisfied that the conversation is over and begins to walk away until he grabs her arm (again). "Whether or not I have a girlfriend, I'm always going to care about you Rachel… I can't help it, there's just something about you. I don't want to see you get hurt. You're my friend and you're important to me". He looks at her like he use to, and begins to angle his head in just the right way and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and suddenly its three months ago in the auditorium. But Rachel is nothing if not a good student and she's already learned this lesson more than once.

Stepping back Rachel realizes she's stronger now and revels in the fact that a few months ago she would have let him kiss her, would have practically begged him too, and would have enjoyed it more than anything. Finn looks at her and can't hide the shock in his face he (nor she) ever expected her to be the one to pull away. But he isn't shocked for very long. "I am quite aware that we are friends Finn, because that is all we have ever been. That is all we will ever be and if you would like the happy state of our friendship to continue I suggest that you learn boundaries. Puck and I are one of them", she looks at him to make sure he understands what she`s just said before she turns again and this time succeeds in walking out of the room.

No, Finn is no longer shocked, now he's angry. He will not let Puck turn Rachel against him. He can't believe she didn't kiss him. Now he's confused. Not that any of this matters once he walks to his car. Quinn's waiting, singing along to the radio and Rachel Berry is the furthest thing from his mind. (maybe that the problem…?)

_**Next:**_ _He doesn't think about it, or anything. He's running on auto-pilot doing all the right things and enjoying everything that she's doing to him, what she's making him feel and the sounds she's making._


	3. Blame The One Unseen

**Authors note: oopsie, forgot to say that I own nothing but the storyline... which is obvious since there would be weekly episodes all year round if I owned glee. **

**Chapter three**

When Puck texted Rachel to come over earlier so that they could watch more than one movie, he didn't expect her to show up twenty minutes later. He had just stepped out of the bathroom and into his room to see her sitting cross legged in the middle of his bed surrounded by dvds. A few strands of hair were in front of her head band and falling in front of her face. As usual she's in a pair of yoga pants but tonight she's wearing his basketball sweater and he can't help but think how good she looks with his name running down her arm. He clears his throat and she looks up and smiles. He notices it's not as bright as usual.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I want to watch How to Lose A Guy in 10 Days but it's your turn to pick", there's a whine in her voice and he just has to laugh. He tells her they'll watch it as long as they can watch Rocky right after, it's her turn to laugh.

Halfway through the movie, Noah comments that the guy must be an idiot to not know he's being played. And though Rachel doesn't believe him, she can't help but think that Finn had said the same thing about her a few weeks ago. She looks at Noah then, really looks at him and she can't see what Finn was talking about. Noah is her friend, her best friend when she's being completely honest. He can feel her eyes on him so he turns to her wondering for a second if he's got wing sauce on his face. He raises his brow at her and she just giggles and shakes her head and there in two gestures the world is right again.

He wonders for a bit when they learned to communicate without words but doesn't question it for too long, it comes in handy so who is he to complain. She's curled into his side (like she always is when they watch movies together) when she whispers his name. He almost doesn't hear her, but next to his family she's the only one that calls him Noah and it's only ever in private so it's kind of hard to miss. He turns from the tv and bends his head so he's looking directly into her eyes. Most people would back up a little but not them. It's never uncomfortable being this close and neither ever complains.

"Yes?" he whispers back, it feels silly to be speaking so quietly but appropriate at the same time. She looks like she may not say anything else, so he tucks the stray hairs behind her ears and smiles waiting for when she's ready to talk. She feels something in the pit of her stomach; she doesn't know what it is but she knows his smile is the only thing that makes it happen. Now she's afraid and that in itself scares her more because Noah is the person she can say anything too without being worried. She said his name ten minutes ago, and is just staring at him with this expression he's never seen before and he's starting to get scared because she hasn't said a word and then it happens.

Somehow when he was busy looking into her eyes trying to figure out what she was trying to tell him, Rachel had swung her leg over him, and began to kiss him in a way that she never had when they'd "_dated_". He doesn't think about it, or anything. He's running on auto-pilot doing all the right things and enjoying everything that she's doing to him, what she's making him feel and the sounds she's making. Somewhere between the third and tenth moan she's taken his shirt off and her (his) sweater is on the other side of the room. His hands are kneading her breast and her hands are making their way down his chest.

He doesn't want to stop (duh!) but this is Rachel and he knows that he cares about her too much to ruin their friendship like this so just before her fingers reach the waistband of his sweats he grabs them and flips them over. "Slower" he says it into her neck as he nibbles on the groove between her neck and shoulder knowing it drives her crazy. He may not be able to stop completely but he can take things slowly and give her enough time to realize what she's doing. Only it's taking longer than he planned. Thirty minutes later her tank top has joined the rest of the clothes on the floor and she's sitting on his lap.

He sits up with her kissing and sucking and licking her breast trying not to think about whether or not the rest of her body tastes as good or who else has seen her like this or why this is even happening. He says her name more times than he can count and he must be doing something right because every time he says it to her, he can feel her shudder against him. He won't let her take off his sweats and its really starting to piss her off. She wants this, and she knows he does too so what's the problem? Before she can stop herself she thinks about what Finn said and entertains the possibility that maybe Noah is playing her and wants to push her until she's begging (she's getting pretty close) and then rub it in Finn's face. She catches herself and feels terrible that she would even think that when she can see and feel how much Noah wants her. Stupid stupid Finn and his mind games, ruining everything, "Jesus Finn!"

Noah is off the bed and across the room before Rachel can even realize that she said the last part aloud. His shirt is on before she has the chance to even look apologetic. And the look on his face tells her he doesn't want to hear whatever it is she has to say before she can even think of a way to explain herself. "I think you should leave now Berry", it's been ages since he's called her that, it's always Rachel or Rach or baby when they're alone and she knows she screwed up big time. "No, I can explain. Honestly that didn't come out the way I wanted it to", and the look on his face doesn't change, in fact he looks like she just made him more upset. "The fact that you wanted to say it at all, the fact that you were thinking about him at all just now Berry!" his voice is hot steel and iron and while she's usually the flame needed to make him bend and melt, right now she's the water making him harden even more. "I've already gone after a girl who was in love with Finn. I'm not doing that again so really Berry, you need to fucking leave"

There's no negotiation, his tone lets her know that she won't be able to get a word in edgewise so she picks up her tank top, and his sweater hoping he notices (he does) and watches him while she gets dressed but he doesn't say anything just lets her take it and leave. He doesn't walk her to the door, or tell her to call him when she's home hoping she notices (she does), just lets her walk out of his room and out the front door. He stands in his room and waits until he hears her drive off before heading into the shower to scrub the smell of lavender and honey off of his skin.

**_Next:_**_ Rachel doesn't know what to do so she simply lets the tears flood her vision until the world disappears and she falls asleep. He'll never admit it out loud but he thinks Rachel Berry may be the most important girl in his life... lame or what?_


	4. A Deafening Silence

Disclaimer: Though I wish at 11:11 every day, I still dont own Glee. =(

**Chapter Four **

The next few days are honestly the worst days of her life (and that's saying something). Rachel had spent all of Sunday preparing a speech to explain her slip of the tongue Saturday night. She hadn't cried because in her mind this would all be solved by glee rehearsal Tuesday morning. Had she known how very wrong she was, her fathers' would have had to deal with a hysterical teenager much much earlier.

He spent the weekend working out like he never had before, making sure that he was either too busy or too tired to think about Rachel fucking Berry. Monday he arrived at school later then, left his books in his car so he wouldn't have to pass her locker to get to his and skipped math (advance functions was over-rated anyways), but that still wasn't enough because while he was busy avoiding her she was busy looking for him. Never in his life did he think he'd ever be grateful for Santana's flirty nature the way he was Monday afternoon. He could see Berry walking towards him and was the only a means of escape was passed her. Then his luck turns around and Santana walks out of a nearby classroom and begins to talk to him. She's running her hands up and down his arm, whispering in his ear (the works) and while they both know it means nothing and that's just her personality Rachel looks like she's about to throw up because all she can think is that every time Puck and Quinn fought Santana (more so her body) was there to cheer him up.

He doesn't miss the look on her face or the way her eyes look like they could literally cry him a river but that doesn't stop him from kissing Santana on the cheek before leaving. "I'll see you Saturday babe, wear that bikini I like will ya?", he's laughing and so is she because they know he's talking about a one piece she wore in grade three with hippos on it, but Rachel doesn't know that and leaves before the tears begin to fall.

Wednesday goes worst, she didn't think it was possible but it is. Since her song with Noah is the shortest of the four, they won't be practicing it until the others are close to perfect. But even still they're partnered for a lot of the choreography for the other songs. It's the way he looks at her while she's singing Baby Its Cold Outside with Finn that has her running from the room. He's never looked so angry, so betrayed then in that moment and he knows it. But it's hard to watch her sing with ihimi and keep his face neutral.

All the girls (and Kurt of course) follow her into the bathroom because this is weird (even for Rachel). Quinn slaps Puck the second she walks into the room and then lays into him about hearing people out before jumping to conclusions. When Puck asks her if Rachel actually admitted to what she said Quinn said it didn't matter. But it did, and he knows he's right because if it didn't mean anything than she would have no problem telling Quinn **exactly** what happened (he makes sure to tell Quinn this, and shoot Finn a dirty look all in the same breath). Quinn follows his gaze and sighs.

"I thought that was all over with, I… she **_really_** wants you Noah." And he believes her for a moment until he remembers _'Jesus Finn'._ "She's a good actress" is all he says before walking out of the room. Quinn has no idea what happened (other than Rachel said something she shouldn't have at the absolute! wrong time), or what it has to do with her boyfriend (besides the things her hormonal mind can conceive) but she knows Rachel and no one is that good an actress, her heart is breaking and as her best friend (and a gleek) its Quinn's job to help.

She's given up trying to talk to him. She tried every day for a week and every day he found a way to avoid her. He won't answer her texts and if she didn't know he'd be at Santana's tomorrow night she would have no problem showing up at his house at seven same as it's been for the last few weeks. She knows (REALLY knows) that this is all her fault, and if she could have just stopped thinking and forgot about what Finn had said then she would probably be happier than ever right now. But no she's Rachel and by default cannot stop thinking. So that's what she does until four in the morning, she thinks about how things between them would be now if she hadn't screwed up. When she's too tired to torture herself with the image of them kissing or holding hands or having lunch dates she rolls over, grabs her phone and sends one last text; I understand that you're furious with me, and since you won't let me offer an explanation then at the very least let me say that you're my best friend Noah and I don't ever want to lose that. I am sorry -RB. Rachel doesn't know what to do so she simply lets the tears flood her vision until the world disappears and she falls asleep.

He'll never admit it out loud but he thinks Rachel Berry may be the most important girl in his life... lame or what? This week was harder than anything he's ever gone through, and that includes two months of boot (football) camp and the feeling of having your deadbeat dad walk out on you. He was sick of not being good enough, of being compared to Finn. He thought that he and Rachel really stood a chance this time but really who was he kidding, besides he has better things to think about, like finding good parents to raise Sophia. He and Quinn had come up with the decision on Wednesday, and the first person he wanted to tell was the person he's been avoiding the whole week. He wants to tell her that even though it's an open adoption and will probably be local he's scared his daughter won't know him the way she should. When he gets the text he wants to break his phone, being her friend is not what he wants. But he doesn't trust her anymore so being together is out of the question (LAME!). Can he really not have her in his life at all? This last week has proven that he can't (god when did he turn into suck a girl?) So he texts her back; you're my best friend, I'm sorry I forgot that. It's your turn to pick a movie :)

He'll go by to set up Santana's party to apologize for bailing on her, though he's sure it won't be a big deal. She'll understand, probably give him some speech about not screwing it up this time. All the girls (plus Kurt obvious) have been on his case about talking to Rachel so maybe they'll stop accosting (he's spending too much time with her) him every day with their good cop (if you talk to her I'll make sure none of the costumes for regional have sequins) bad cop (if you don't fix this I'm giving our daughter to an atheist couple) routine. He might not be able to be with her but he knows she's way too important to him to lose completely, friends it is (best friends).

**_Next: _**_ In the back of her mind Quinn remembers all the times she thought Puck and Rachel would be the end of her and Finn, and never once did she think it would happen when they were both over them and obviously in love with each other._

**Authors Note: Originally this was supposed to be ten chapters but its starting to look like more lol. Thank you to everyone reading, please review so I know how you're all liking it.**


	5. There's Still Hope

Disclaimer: Though I wish at 11:11 every day, I still don't own glee =(

**Chapter Five**

Rachel wakes up feeling like she didn't sleep at all. Glee practice is in a few hours and she has no idea how she's going to face Noah. She changes into her workout clothes and grabs a bottle of water before hitting the treadmill (maybe she can sweat out heartbreak like a fever), two hours later she's in the shower crying (guess not). Its two o'clock and glee is at three-thirty, so she's down stairs having lunch with her daddy hoping to calm down and actually enjoy practice like she use to. "Rachel, baby your dad and I love you", her daddy has never been a random person so she knows there's more, "and we have never seen you so upset and distracted. Whatever his name is (aka let's pretend it's not Noah), you need to fix this sweetheart". Michel gets up and kisses his daughter's forehead before smiling and leaving the room to join his husband in the study. Rachel always knew her fathers loved her but it just hit her how much her happiness means to them; while other parents would discourage their teenage daughters from boys her dads are encouraging it.

She finishes off another waffle before grabbing her things and shouting her goodbyes and I love yous and then she's out the door. It isn't until she gets into the school parking lot that she checks her phone. Her heart literally stops and she's speechless. For the past week she's wanted to see his name on her phone but now that it is she's too scared to open the text. She's in the middle of deciding what to do when his truck pulls up a few spaces away from her. She realizes she needs to know what it says before she sees him so she opens the text as she walks out of her car.

He planned on talking to her before everyone else showed up but he didn't think it would be in the parking lot. It all seems so much more urgent looking at her in an empty lot waiting to see what was going to happen. In moments like this he's glad he works out as much as he does otherwise they both would have hit the ground when she runs into his arms. "So, I guess we're okay now", he can't help but chuck as he hears her sniffle and her tears hit his shoulder, she seems truly happy that he's speaking to her again (ah… duh). He just rubs her back and waits for her to look at him.

She doesn't know why she's crying because she's happy, they're okay, and she hasn't lost him forever. It's too much for her to be in his arms again (even if it is only a hug), so she laughs as she cries and just holds him tighter. When she's composed enough to let go his eyes are light and full of laughter and she's glad she's the one to make him happy again. "We're more than okay, and I'm so sorry Noah. I missed you", she would explain the slip right now but she doesn't want to ruin the moment. He doesn't say anything for awhile, just puts his arm around her shoulders and steers them towards the choir room. He's looking at her, and she can feel the butterflies in her stomach go insane. She doesn't know if he's completely forgiven her or if he's ready to hear her explanation but the way he's looking at her lets her know there's still hope for them. They get to the choir room and he goes to get his guitar from the closet.

People will start showing up soon but he's enjoying just being able to look at her so he's not giving much thought to the fact that one of those people is Finn. She's sitting at the piano humming to herself, and he can't help himself when it comes to her so he bends down behind her and kisses her cheek, "I missed you too, baby". Mr. Schue walks in with Artie and Tina before she can react and he's already started to talk to Artie about the auto show in two weeks and Tina's already sat next to her talking about regionals in a month.

He's glad Saturday practice is only an hour long because he doesn't know how much more he can take. Finn is looking at Rachel like the sun shines out of her ass and he can't be sure if she's performing or not but she's looking at him like he's some kind of god. Quinn takes his hand during the instrumental break, it's not a part of the choreography but he needs it so he improvs a bit to hold onto her longer. When it comes time for them to part he's calmer. Sometimes he is really glad he knocked Quinn up because the friendship they have now is really special to him.

She can't help but notice that Puck and Quinn changed the routine to suit their own purpose, and it normally wouldn't bother her (because it still looks good) if that purpose wasn't holding each other. In all the time that she and Quinn have been close (and she's been in love with Puck) she's never felt threatened by her, but right in this moment she's glad Quinn's pregnant because that's the only thing stopping from her from beating the girl down (she's spending too much time with Santana). None of this matters when the routine is done and Mr. Schue tells them they can go because Noah is by her side instantly talking about what movie they're going to watch.

It's impossible not to notice that Rachel and Puck are obviously back on good terms and there's only one person who isn't ecstatic about it. Finn really thought she had learned her lesson, because really how many times can someone hurt Rachel before she realized he wasn't worth her time (really Finn?). He's trying to think of a good time to talk to her about it again when Quinn laces their fingers together and walks towards his car. "I don't know why it bothers you so much, but they're happy together and as their friend and your girlfriend I'm telling you to back off Finn Hudson. Please just leave Rachel alone". If Finn were a smarter person he'd pick up on the pleading tone of her voice or the way she said to leave Rachel and not them alone, but he's not too bright so Quinn isn't entirely shocked when he says, "you of all people you know that Puckerman is not someone to get involved with, I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't make sure Rachel knew that". He kisses her forehead and opens her door for her not noticing the change in her mood. In the back of her mind Quinn remembers all the times she thought Puck and Rachel would be the end of her and Finn, but never once did she think it would happen when they were both over them and obviously in love with each other. It breaks her heart more than she's ready to admit.

She's the happiest she's been in a long time and it's all because she's back in Noah's bed curled into his side watching The Fast and The Furious. She can think of a billion songs that talk about life's little gifts and it makes her smile to think that she has this one back in her life. He's drawing circles into her arms and playing with her hair but he hasn't kissed her. She hates to admit it but she was really hoping they would pick up right where they left off before her little (gigantic) slip of the tongue. She wore his favourite pair of yoga pants and his basketball jersey but it wasn't enough for him to jump her bones and she thinks maybe he hasn't forgiven her after all. She doesn't think for once that seeing her wearing his number made him harder than he's ever been and the only reason he isn't kissing her is because he doesn't want to be compared to Finn again.

The movies done and there's a pause before Noah gets up to put in the next one, usually he'd kiss her forehead before leaving the bed and it doesn't go unnoticed when he doesn't. Maybe she was naïve to think things could just snap back into place but she just missed him so much. She knows that the only way to get things back on track is to explain what happened, to make sure he knows that she is done with Finn in every sense of the word. She blurts it out while his back his turned and he's picking another movie. She tells him how it felt not to talk to him for a week, she tells him how it feels to have him back in her life, she tells him what Finn said and what she was thinking that night and why she said what she said. She almost tells him that she loves him.

When he turns around she's scared because she never actually thought a person was capable of looking murderous. He doesn't know what to say, really he just wants to break something, and his first thought is Finn's nose. Finn had no right to say what he did, and no one upsets his girl and gets away with it. He feels like an idiot for not letting her explain and wasting this last week pissed off and miserable when he could have been with her. His breathing is rigid and he can tell that Rachel's getting freak out by how quiet he's being. "I think you should go", there's a panic in her eyes and he realizes that he used his Puckerman beatdown voice. He crawls back on the bed and kisses her with everything he has, when he pulls away he tries less forcefully to explain himself, "I don't want you around to see me blow up. I… I don't even think I could explain how pissed off I am right now baby, he had no right saying any of that shit and none of its true. I would never, ever hurt you, not intentionally anyways. I need time to calm down so I think you should go". He has no idea why she's grinning like Cheshire cat but he doesn't have long to think before she's kissing him again.

"I haven't been with you on this bed in a week. I'm not going anywhere tonight. I'll help you calm down… or at least get you hot and bothered about something more enjoyable", and if he didn't think he was in love before there is no doubt in his mind now. This is his girl and whatever she wants she gets, he sends a silently prayer to god thanking him for making this what she wanted. He feels the need to inform her of what she's asking for, "I get a little rough when I'm angry."

"Just be careful baby, I bite back."

**_Next:_******_So now four hours later he's doing his homework pretending not to check his phone waiting for her to call. There's a giggle from the other room and he makes another mental note to never leave Rachel and his mom alone in the same room again_.


	6. Set My Soul On Fire

Disclaimer: Though I wish at 11:11 every day, I still dont own Glee. =(

**Chapter Six**

She had no idea that Noah could be so romantic. Yes, she knew all about his badassness and his protective streak but romantic was something she's never seen before. After "calming him down" on Saturday Noah had driven her home with the promise to call her later Sunday afternoon to get lunch. By three o'clock she was starting to think he'd forgotten until there was a knock on the door and a shriek from her dad. She ran faster than she thought possible and burst into tears like she'd only ever seen pregnant women do. Sometime between her morning walk and the paperboy's delivery Noah had lined her driveway with thirty vases of blue roses with a stuffed Teddybear resting against her car. Her fathers helped carry in the flowers while her Dad reminded her Daddy that he hadn't bought him flowers in ages.

Puck honestly doesn't even know why he did it, he was at the mall with him mom when he realized he should call Rachel and see what time she wanted to go out when all of a sudden he was buying flowers and picking out a bear. So what if his mom looks like she's gonna cry and he's never bought a girl flowers before. He's still a badass, now he's just a badass that buys flowers for his girlfriend. Never mind the fact that Rachel wasn't actually his girlfriend (better get on that). He knows that he wants her to be he just doesn't know how to bring it up, which is stupid because he's a stud (mhm) and getting girls to date him has never been a problem (besides Quinn). As much of a girl as it makes him, Puck knows when he's out of his element and there is nobody better suited for matchmaking than the two biggest diva's of the glee world (all of McKinley for that matter).

Kurt isn't so much surprised that Puck called him for help as he is that Puck actually has his number. And it's cute really (and smart) that he wants help to make sure Rachel knows he's serious about her. Not that it's going to take much after the 'Flower Surprise', which was a very nice start in Kurt's opinion. So was calling Quinn, because somehow after the 'whose your baby daddy' incident Quinn and Rachel became best friends and the best way to a girls heart is through her friends.

Kurt is anything if not committed to any given task so he barely complains when Quinn and the girls show up at his house in the middle of his facial ready to get down to work. Phase one: Woo Rachel (practically done), Phase two: Teach Puck to ballroom dance (wait, you'll see why), and finally Phase three: Birth of the new super couple since Quinn doesn't mind sharing the title. And now that the planning is done he can get back to his facial, which Kurt decides is much more relaxing with the company of Gleeks.

Noah was a little worried when Rachel didn't call him that afternoon but according to Kurt she had all but flooded her room with tears while on the phone with him earlier, "poor child, her heart was ready to burst, and by the way, nice touch with the bear". So now four hours later he's doing his homework pretending not to check his phone waiting for her to call. There's a giggle from the other room and he makes another mental note to never leave Rachel and his mom alone in the same room. After this morning all his mother could talk about was that Rachel would make such a wonderful daughter-in-law and it was so lovely that she and Quinn were friends and all the great things she's heard about her fathers at the synagogue.

And it wasn't that Noah didn't agree, Rachel would make a wonderful anything; daughter, singer, actress, wife (teehee). It's just that he has enough on his plate, what with Quinn due in four months and they still haven't found a couple plus the fact that he hasn't even asked Rachel out yet. He can think about marriage later, in like two years. For right now all he's thinking about is the fact that she hasn't called, and even with what Kurt said, he wants her to tell him she liked the flowers.

She doesn't know why she hasn't called him; well she does it's just stupid. Rachel has spent the better part of her day singing love songs and dancing with the bear he got her. When she called Kurt who put her on speaker and told everyone what had happened she couldn't stop crying (and she wasn't the only one). This was by far the sweetest thing a boy had ever done for her and Santana and Quinn both swear that it's by far the sweetest thing Noah's ever done period. She just doesn't trust herself to hear his voice, because it would just be beyond embarrassing to start the water works while trying to thank him. As smart as Rachel is, it still takes her hours to realize she doesn't actually need to talk to him to thank him (bbm for the win).

Rach*: You didn't have to do that.

Puck: I know, I wanted to

Rach*: You missed our lunch date :(

Puck: haha that's why I threw in the bear ;)

Rach*: I love it, thank you Noah.

Puck: I'm glad, pick you up tomorrow?

Rach*: eight o'clock?

Puck: school doesn't start til nine… :\

Rach*: I enjoy being early

Puck: on second thought…

Rach*: fine 8:15

Puck: 8:30, I'll see you tomorrow

Rach*: …fine but if I'm late, you're dead.

Puck laughed as he set his phone back on the table. Rachel's house was only fifteen minutes away from school, so he has no idea what makes her think he has to leave his house at eight for them to get there on time. By eleven his homework is finished (shocking right?) and he's tucked Rachel into bed with a promise that he'll text her when he's about to leave. Now all that was left to do was to figure out how to send Hudson a very importnat message tomorrow.

**_Next: _**_He isn't surprised when Rachel lays into him about the state of Finn's face. He is surprised when Quinn doesn't even so much as roll her eyes at his antics, which means that something's wrong in paradise. Now he just has to figure out what, because as long as Quinn is the mother of his child her happiness is his business… well that and he wouldn't mind another reason to kick Finn's ass._


	7. He Probably Deserved It

Disclaimer: Though I wish at 11:11 every day, I still don't own glee =(

**Chapter Seven**

If anyone had told her a year ago that she would be sitting in her kitchen with Noah Puckerman and her fathers making plans for the weekend she would have slushied them and walked away laughing hysterically. Life was funny that way, because here she was doing that exact thing. Noah had showed up at eight o'clock but made sure she knew they wouldn't be leaving for a while, he just wanted to have breakfast with her. By eight-thirty she thinks her dads are more in love with him than she is, which is why he's being included on the Berry Sunday Sundae tradition. Since she was a little girl her dads would take her to a little ice cream parlour outside of town Sunday evenings after dinner. No one else had ever been invited (granted she didn't really have friends before) so this is a big deal, especially since the invitation had been extended not only to Noah but to his mother and little sister as well. Watching her boyfriend (?) and her dad's bond over waffles may just be the cutest thing she's ever seen… next to baby pandas.

How Noah had convinced her to leave at eight-forty was a mystery to her parents. Rachel had always insisted on being at school at least a half-hour early but it was a nice change to see her so relaxed. Michal had always known that his daughter had a hard time in school and sometimes he worried that she would leave high school with no good memories but he wasn't worried anymore. Noah was good for his daughter and though he knew much about their past he didn't hold anything against the young man, especially since he hadn't seen his daughter smile so brightly since the first time they took her to a see a Broadway musical.

It was his husband's idea to invite Noah and his family to Sunday Sundaes and though he personally thought it was too soon, it would give them a chance to really get to know the young man that was in love with his baby girl. "They're such a lovely couple", he said to his husband as they watched their daughter drive off. Daniel continued to daydream while he replied, "yes, and he's Jewish. I always thought the park was beautiful in the summer time". And it was, thought Michal but agreeing would only fuel his husband's premature wedding plans. "The house is empty," he says instead, "and we don't have work for hours". Daniel had time to plan the wedding later, right now he felt like reminding his husband why they had gotten married all those years ago.

Noah and Rachel hadn't thought it would be such a big deal to walk into school together but they were wrong. It took about two minutes in front of her lockers before the girls (yes, Kurt too) dragged her away giggling and asking for detail because she was late (on time) so something must of happened. The guys were less dramatic, there were fist pumps and a couple pats on the back plus some threats (all sincere) and that was it. Everyone was happy for them and they were okay, the Finn incident completely forgotten, well until Noah actually saw him.

He hadn't gone looking for Finn per say, more like he just happened to be in the mood for a jog around the same time Hudson usually liked to workout. And contrary to what Rachel was currently screaming at him, he hadn't gone there to kick his ass. He really just wanted to tell the guy to mind his own business and that if he ever so much as looked at Rachel the wrong way then Puck would not be responsible for the damage his fist made. Rachel thinks he's laying but Finn had been his best friend since grade three gym class. He knows that he deserves the way Finn feels about him, but that was between him and Finn, the guy didn't need to be running his mouth to his girlfriend. Puck didn't hit him until he decided to run his mouth some more about how Rachel was only with him because Finn didn't want her.

Even then, he hadn't meant to break his nose, or spilt his lip or dislocate his shoulder. It really wasn't his fault that Finn and little to no defensive skills. Plus he wasn't dead, so really it could have been worse. Rachel didn't seem to see it that way though and spent the day lecturing him on ways to control his impulses and Saturday nights would be spent watching Disney classics until she was sure he'd learned his lesson. He complained a lot but really it was worth it, and a few well placed kisses would get him off the hook by next week.

He isn't surprised when Rachel laid into him about the state of Finn's face. He was surprised when Quinn doesn't even so much as roll her eyes at his antics. No bitching, no silent treatment, nothing, it was like she didn't give a shit what he did to her boyfriend. And while old Puck would have shrugged it off, new puck knew that this could only mean that something's wrong in paradise. Now he just has to figure out what, because as long as Quinn is the mother of his child her happiness is his business… well that and he wouldn't mind another reason to kick Finn's ass.

Rachel had let him know that she would be at the mall with Kurt and the girls so she would come by later on so he didn't need to wait for her. He discretely asked Quinn to come over after school to discuss potential parents, and though he felt bad for lying to her, he was more concerned about making sure Hudson was still making her happy than being honest. He wasted no time, and started talking the minute she buckled her seat belt.

She hadn't meant to cry, really it's was these fucking hormones and as much as Sophia was her life she could really do without this side of pregnancy. It wasn't that Puck had upset her by the things he was saying because he was being really sweet and caring about her well being. It was just Puck wasn't her boyfriend, and they had only been really been friends (real friends) for a few months and still he could pick up on the changes in her relationship more than her actually boyfriend. When Rachel had told her that puck had beat up Finn her first thought was that he had probably deserved it, which made her feel horrible. She loved Finn, really truly she did but she was so sick of his fickle behaviour. Sometimes it's like he doesn't even know who Rachel is and then a minute later he's obsessed with her and trying to make sure Puck was miserable.

She's really sick of not being enough to keep his attention. So when she heard that Puck had done what he had, she only hoped he had thrown a few of those punches for her. Yeah it makes her a terrible girlfriend but really that ship had sailed.

Puck hadn't meant to make her cry, really he just wanted to make sure she was okay. Obviously she wasn't but even with his guy brain he could tell that she wasn't ready to talk about it. So he helped her out of the car and pulled her into his arms, "I'm here Quinn Elizabeth Fabray, whenever you need me okay. Whenever you want me around I'll be there". He made sure to emphasize the 'you' part, to make sure she knew that baby or no baby he cared. That he was there for her as much as he was there for Sophia. "I know, and when I'm ready, you'll be one of the first people I talk to," she wipes her tears and smiles feeling better than she had all day, "now let's find baby Sophie some awesome parents".

Quinn had known Puck for most of her life, but it felt good to finally meet Noah. Rachel was a lucky girl.

_**Next:**__ It should be weird to see his mom, his baby mama and his girlfriend sitting around his kitchen table, but it's not. It makes him smile, and a little sad to think that baby Sophia may never know how much these women love her._


	8. Devotion

Disclaimer: Though I wish at 11:11 every day, I still don't own glee =(

**Chapter Eight**

"Nooooooooooooooooah!"

He knew that whine a mile away, after seven months knowing that tone had saved his life more times than he could count. Quinn was hungry, AGAIN. You'd think she was having three boys instead of one little girl the way she ate. But it was cute to see the way she would convince him that Sophia was starving if she sensed him about to object. And then he was a goner because anyone who knew Puck knew that he was wrapped around his little girl's finger and she hadn't even taken her first breath.

"What do you want know, Q?"

"Nothing, I'm full… But Sophie wants ice cream"

"Sophie, eh?"

"yup, a blizzard actually"

Puck reminded Quinn that the nearest Dairy Queen was half way across town, to which she merely replied, "and your point?" So he simply laughs and promises Sophia that he would be back soon. He's back an hour later carrying three blizzards (making sure to get an extra in case 'Sophia' got hungry again), Puck walks into the kitchen and stops dead in his tracks. It should be weird to see his mom, his baby mama and his girlfriend sitting around his kitchen table, but it's not. It makes him smile, and a little sad to think that baby Sophia may never know how much these women love her. He sets down the ice cream and kisses each woman, then takes a sit next to Rachel and wraps his arms around her. "What are the boxes for?" Noah had just taken notice to the cardboard boxes sitting on each of their laps.

"We're sorting the potential parents. There's a yes, maybe and no."

"And how are we judging these?"

"Simply dummy, the ones we like then the ones we think we like and the one that don't stand a chance in hell"

"The adoption agency wouldn't send over anyone that doesn't qualify"

"Noah Elijah, do you know how many atheists we're already found, or people who don't practice in their religious beliefs?"

"Now, I know that I've been a little wayward in my Christianity but my daughter will not! be raised by gentiles"

"Though we're sure they're amazing individuals"

"We would just rather Sophia be raised in a home that respects our desires for a religious upbringing"

"Not that there is anything wrong with those who abstain from salvation"

"No, no of course not, the lord asks that we not judge"

When they had begun finishing each others' sentence is a mystery to Puck but it was cute to watch. So he sat back as they sorted the choices. He trusts them, these are the three most important women in his life, and they'd dedicated themselves to doing right by his daughter. So he excused himself to go do homework and promised to return when they had the choices down to ten. It was easy enough to do, they had to live within driving distance, they had to be at least practising Jews or Christians (both got gold stars) and they had to be stable (house, jobs, cars the works), they all wanted the very best for Sophia.

It was well past midnight but they had gotten the choices down to five. Now all four of them were reading and comparing them those left but they couldn't make a decision. "Let's just put the names in a hat…" Rachel sighed, "That's no way to pick the couple to raise Soph". But Quinn wasn't so sure, if they couldn't choose because each couple was just as good then why not. Noah picked up each couple and read them, then put the two Jewish Christians in the middle of the table, "heads or tails?"

They each looked at each other for a minute before responding with a unanimous "Tails".

And just like that Sophia had parents. "I'll call Gail at the agency tomorrow and let her know."

Quinn was due in two months, a little after sectionals and right after the end of school. This was happening soon. They were going to meet her and then they were going to give her away. Noah's mom went to bed after that, and then he took the girls home. Rachel understood being dropped off first, Quinn and Noah needed time together to grieve the impending lost of their child.

Rachel cried that night because no matter what she did or how much she tried, she could do nothing to protect those she loved from the pain that was to come.

_**Next:**__ Rachel would find a way to thank Kurt and the girls for this night because she's no fool; Noah didn't put this together on his own. Song tribute maybe? Most definitely but what song…_

**Author's note: Heyy I hope you guys like it so far. Heads up there's a chapter coming up the focuses on Quinn and Finn which is really good (well to me) also lots of review please I really like knowing what you guys think. **


	9. Surprise! I Love You

Disclaimer: Though I wish at 11:11 every day, I still don't own glee =(

**Chapter Nine**

Rachel had no idea what was going on with everyone, it was like they were passing her around. She hadn't hung out with her friends as a group for weeks. When a few were free the others were busy and with Noah working extra shifts so she was spending a lot more time in her room than usual. Plus she could tell that Kurt was keeping something from her, and it was juicy he was practically a woodland sprit from A Midsummer Night's Dream the way he was prancing around plotting. It had been a long time since Rachel had felt left out and she didn't like it. She grabbed his arm the minute he walked out of the locker room and began her interrogation.

"Kay, spill it. Now!"

" Wha.. Rach, Rachel have you lost your mind? You could have ripped by Dolce sweater!"

"Kurt, don't be cute. Something's going on and I want to know what"

"Well, for someone so smart it took you a while to catch on Diva"

"Don't Harvey Milk me buddy, just tell me what's going on"

"I can't, well I can't tell you everything. Only that by the end of the night you will be living in a fairytale, and I expect major gratitude"

"What? What does that even mean Kurtis?!"

" gasp! Rachel! I told you that in confidence. Use of my full name is strictly forbidden. God, hearing it makes me queasy. Look, seriously just pretend you're normal for once and stop being such a control freak and let yourself be surprised by the people who love you."

"I am not a control freak; I just simply like to be well informed that way I can be efficiently prepared for the things that may happen."

"Right, I'm walking away now. See you at lunch darling"

She still wasn't any more prepared then she was before, but for Kurt to keep something from her was a big deal. She figured that she may as well just go with the flow (wah what? Really), she didn't want her friends thinking she didn't trust them because she did, more than they probably knew. If Kurt said she would end the night happily then she would believe him.

"One word and you're a dead man"

Noah was surrounded by the female members of glee and honorary member Kurt. They'd been working for weeks on this surprise for Rachel, and Noah just hoped that the hours of ballroom dance lessons would be worth it. Unofficially they'd been together for 6 months today and he wanted it to special. He wanted to tell her how he felt. So he (more like Kurt and Quinn) had put Chefs Britney and Mike into the kitchen and had the dinner and dessert they'd made packed into a picnic basket. Then the girls had used the school's studio to record Rachel's favourite love songs to play in the background. The guys had even helped put up flyers about grounds work being done so the park bridge would be empty all night long. This was it for him he knew that, now he just needed to tell her.

Rachel was surprised when Noah called and told her he would be picking her up at six, he was supposed to be working until nine and she had planned to watch movies with her dads. She was about to tell him this when her daddy suddenly remembered that he had something to do that night and they would have to reschedule the movie night. Now while control freak Rachel would have had a fit, relaxed Rachel decided to take Kurt's advice and changed into something more comfortable.

She was having fun with Noah, he'd taken her to get ice cream and then they had seen a movie and now he was talking her for a walk in the park. But all the fun couldn't distract her from the fact that he was being distant and constantly checking his phone. She figured it was his thoughts that had kept him from noticing the construction signs as he walked her to the bridge. Before she had the chance to tell him the bridge would be blocked off, her breath was taken away.

Before her was a something she'd never seen. The railing of the bridge was lined with white candles and there were blue and purple rose petals scattered across the boards. In the centre was a white blanket with a wicker basket in the middle. Right before you stepped onto the bridge was a banner that said 'what if I told you that…'Rachel would have to find a way to thank Kurt and the girls for this night because she's no fool; Noah didn't put all this together on his own. Song tribute maybe? Most definitely but what song? It took her a while to clear her head and think about what was in front of her before she had the good sense to turn to Noah and ask "What if you told me what?"

"I love you"

And then came the water works and if she hadn't thrown herself on him, he would have been seriously worried that he had screwed up. He sat her down on the blanket waiting for her to stop crying but she never did. Just sniffled and laughed and started up again. So he went through with the plans of the night tears and all. He pressed play on the cd and watched as she listened to the softly sung music of her favourite ballads and the beautiful voices of her closest friends. He took her hand when Matt came on singing Difference by Ginuwine. And she laughed through all the turns and he could feel more than hear her breath catch when he dipped her. Being away from her, and lying about picking up hours at work and dance camp (a.k.a. Kurt&Quinn's torture house) had all made this moment worth it, to see the way she was looking at him; like he had hung the moon and caused the sun to rise and placed the stars in the sky one by one.

Rachel had never doubted that she loved Noah, and in the last little while it was obvious that he loved her too but this was more than she had ever thought to ask for, more than she felt she deserved. Half-way through the song she sat them down on the blanket and began to kiss her boyfriend with everything she had. Three songs later, she reached for his belt buckle and for once in the last six months his hands didn't come down to stop her. She looked at him then, he'd never let them go any further.

"It's up to you now baby, just know that you don't have to do this"

"And you didn't have to do any of this. I want this Noah, I want you, and I want to be as close to you as I possibly can. I want to be a part of you."

"Baby, you are the best part of me"

"Then be with me like this, show me how much you love me here in this place that you created for us."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"All I want is to be yours, I love you"

And then he was a goner, how could he refuse her when all she wanted was him. He wanted her, had wanted her for so long but she was a virgin and he didn't want her first time to be because he couldn't control himself and the entire time he was so worried about letting himself get carried away that he hadn't thought about what she wanted. But he knew now that they wanted the same things, and he thanked God again for that small miracle.

"What do you want Noah?" she said as she began to slide him out of his pants.

"All I want is to be yours." And he was, from that moment he was hers and she was his. Rachel was in love and no one could take this moment from her, Noah would forever be her first. Noah had had a lot of sex and he'd fucked more times that he could count, but he had never once made love to someone. He was glad that Rachel would forever be his first.

_**Next:**__ Michal had always wanted his home to be one full of laughter and joy. Daniel had always wanted his daughter to know what it meant to be loved. Looking on, they both thanked God to have answered their prayers._


	10. Thankyou

Disclaimer: Though I wish at 11:11 every day, I still don't own Glee =(

Author's note: really wish you could add audio clips but you guys can take the time to listen to the songs if you want. 1. Closer by Goapele and 2. That's how strong my love is by Alicia keys.

**Chapter Ten**

Mr. Schuester had decided to move Thursday practice to Friday that week since regionals were the following day and everyone was feeling the pressure. They needed to place in the top three to move one to Nationals, which would put them one step closer to dethroning Vocal Adrenaline. They would be leaving early Saturday morning so this would be their last home practise before showtime. There was still a while until practice was over but Mr. Schue had decided that they were as ready as they were going to be and that the rest of the practice should be spent relaxing and having run, in other words free-form mash-ups.

Rachel waited until everyone had sung and laughed and talked and the room began to settle down before she began to play the piano.

"yes, diva?"

"I just wanted to thank you. I know that a lot if not all of you had a hand in my date with Puck last night and it was amazing, thank you. At the beginning of the year a lot of you hated me, and the rest of you didn't even know who I was so it means a lot to me that you cared enough about Puck and I to do this for us. I love all of you, and no matter how you may feel about me (yeah Finn I'm talking to you) I want you to know that I consider all of you to be really good friends and a part of my family. I know this is corny but I wanted to sing my thanks just in case my words didn't come out right. And as a side note, don't sweat regionals cuz we're got that and we're totally taking nationals. There may be a lot of really good teams performing but we're going be the only family on that stage"

Closer to my dreams  
It's coming over me

I'm gettin' higher  
Closer to my dreams  
I'm getting higher and higher  
Feel it in my sleep

Some times it feels like I'll never go pass here  
Some times it feels like I'm stuck forever and ever

But, I'm going higher  
Closer to my dreams  
I'm goin' higher and higher  
I can almost reach

(the girls began singing back up)

Some times you just have to let it go (Let it go, let it go)  
Leaving all my fears to burn down  
Push them all away so I can move on  
Closer to my dreams  
Feel it all over my being  
Close your eyes and see what you believe

I'm happy as long as we're together  
And I'm moving on to my dreams

I'll be moving higher (Moving higher)  
Closer to my dreams  
And higher and higher, higher  
Feel it in my being (I can feel it flow around me)  
I know that I could not go alone (No, no)

I'm moving higher (Higher), oh...  
I'm going higher and higher and higher (Higher and  
Higher)  
Closer to my dreams (Higher and higher, oh...oh...)  
I'm moving upward and onward and beyond all I can see  
(Stretching out my arms so I can reach)

Feels so close it's like i can just reach  
I can feel my dreams (Closer to my dreams)  
I'm moving closer to my dreams  
I'm moving (Higher and higher) higher and higher  
(Higher and higher)  
Moving higher, oh...

Some times it feels like you never gon'change (Never gon'change)  
But you never choose to walk away

Rachel took a breath and looked up from the piano to see that the girls had begun to cry and the guys looked happy, really happy.

"Well, a simple thank you would have done it but damn girl. I love you, we love you and this family totally has that competition in the bag"

"hahaha, if beyonce says it then it must be true"

Noah couldn't believe what Rachel had said at glee practice today. He'd known most of those people his whole life and it hadn't been until she had called them a family had he realized just how important they all were to him. He just regretted that he and Finn had become the brothers that just couldn't get along. They didn't talk much as he drove home but it wasn't uncomfortable, they were both thinking about a lot and it was enough to feel his hand between hers knowing that it was her way of telling him that she was there, that she would always be there.

Michal had always wanted his home to be one full of laughter and joy. Daniel had always wanted his daughter to know what it meant to be loved. Looking on, they both thanked God for having answered their prayers. They had heard about the phone tree but had never actually seen it put into action until today. Tina had arrived saying that she was too jittery to stay at home, so she had brought her bags and was initiating her open invitation sleepover rights. Then they had wanted facials which meant calling Kurt who had called Quinn who had called Santana and so on and so on until the two men had the entire (kay minus Finn cuz yeah right he's sleeping over at Rachel's) glee club set up in their living room. It was honestly a sight to see; these eleven kids enjoying each others' company so much. It was surreal to think that this strong a bond had been created in such a short period time.

Michal made dinner with the help of Britney and Mike, while the other kids set the picnic tables outside (the only space that could fit them all) and he and his husband sat down to dinner with a larger family then they could have ever thought they would have. They would make sure that this became another Berry family tradition because this bond was important to hold onto. When the kids were settled into the living room and all their bags at the front door ready to go, Michal and Daniel said their goodnights. If it were possible their hearts would absolutely have burst with the amount of love they were filled with when they were greeted with a chorus of Good Night Dad and Daddy from the girl and Good Nigh Mich and Dan from the guys.

"Eleven Kids and not a single stretch mark" Michal couldn't help but laugh.

Rachel woke up at four and was about to go back to bed when she remembered that she had one more song left to sing. She rolled over and kissed Noah until he was awake and reminding her that there were too many people in the room to be teasing him. She giggle as she took his hand and lead him out the back door.

"What are we doing out here baby"

"I have something for you'

"and you hid it outside?"

"no, inside of my heart, listen" she took his hand and placed it over her heart and began to sing

Some people they call me crazy  
For fallin' in love with you  
They can take me and lock me away baby  
Cuz there's nothing those bars can do

I'll be the rising moon after the setting sun  
just to let you know you'll always have someone  
I'll be the clear as day when the rain is done  
So you'll always know

Through the shake of an earthquake  
I will never fall  
That's how strong my love is  
Like a shift through the storm  
we can risk it all  
That's how strong my love is

I used to feel kinda lonely  
Cuz the world it can be so fake  
All it matters I'm tellin' you  
It's you and me only  
And the fortress from love we make

I'll be the water you need  
in the desert land  
Just to let you know you'll always have my hand  
I'll be the woman you need to be a better man  
So you'll always know

Through the shake of an earthquake  
I will never fall  
That's how strong my love is  
Like a shift through the storm  
we can risk it all  
That's how strong my love is

Ooooh Can nothin' break us down  
Oooh Cuz we are heaven bound  
Like a mountain standing tall  
Immovable we're here to stay  
Ooooh Can nothin' get in the way

Through the shake of an earthquake  
I will never fall  
That's how strong my love is  
Like a shift through the storm  
we can risk it all  
That's how strong my love is

Through the deepest waters I won't let you drown  
That's how strong my love is  
There's a balloon in the sky that'll never come down  
That's how strong my love is  
That's how strong my love is  
That's how strong my love is

"I love you Rachel Berry"

_**Next:**__ She never ever thought that this would happen. She never thought that he would do something like this. She was head cherrio, she had gotten pregnant by her boyfriend's best friend and managed to claw her way back to the top of the social hierarchy. She was Quinn Fabray, and it was about time her boyfriend realized just what that meant._

_**Authors note: eleven kids; Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Matt, Mike, Britney, Santana, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes let me know if I'm missing anyone. **_


	11. Regionals

Disclaimer: Though I wish at 11:11 every day, I still don't own glee =(

**Chapter Eleven**

This was it, this was the moment that they had worked towards all year long. They stood there holding hands smiling at one another because they knew they had given it their all. No matter what, they were a family, that's what Mr. Schuester had said as they walked onto the stage and they agreed they would always be a family, but they wanted to be a family of winners. The head judge handed the votes to the official and sat back down. The official made his way centre stage and made a long speech about talent and performance that no one cared about. All they wanted to know was who the hell would be going to nationals. Top three, that's all they needed. It would be nice to be first but they just needed to be in the top three. "If we don't place, Imma cut a bitch" "hahaha calm down Kurt, we gonna place."

And they did. Second felt just as good as first if you asked the members of New Directions. It had taken a while for them to realize what was being said. Second, that's in the top three. That means nationals in July. That means they have three months to prepare. It means they placed. Its three hours later and when it finally hits them. They're in the hotel pool swimming and laughing when Matt does a back flip off the diving board, "Nationals here we come!" And then they all go crazy, someone finds the stereo system and its one huge party. A few of them think that this may be the best day of their lives, others think that will be their all time favourite memory and the rest know that this is just the beginning for them, they had two more years to create moments like this.

Rachel gets up to go get snack and Finn offers to help (bad choice?), no one really pays attention because this is a good moment and there's no time to think about drama. It isn't until Quinn realizes that its taking longer than it should that she decides to go see what's going on. She tells Puck that she's only going because they probably got more than they could carry (no need to worry him) and that she expects him to play water polo with her when she gets back. Matt distracts him before he has a chance to argue.

She had expected to see them arguing, really she had. Finn had made it no secret to her how much Puck and Rachel being together bothered him. She was he best friend, he told her everything (even things she didn't want to hear), and she even expected him to get in her face when she didn't listen because that's what he does when he feels like someone isn't taking him seriously. What she didn't expect was for him to kiss her.S he never ever thought that this would happen. She never thought that he would do something like this. She was head cherrio, she had gotten pregnant by her boyfriend's best friend and managed to claw her way back to the top of the social hierarchy. She was Quinn Fabray, and it was about time her boyfriend realized just what that meant.

Rachel knew that Finn helping her with the food was a bad idea. She also knew that he would try to talk to her about Noah and that would only piss her off. What she didn't know is that he would kiss her, because if she had then she would never have left the swimming pool. She doesn't know how long she is left immobile from shock and she doesn't know how much force was behind her slap but she hopes it hurts. She's ready to lay into him about boundaries and kissing their friendship goodbye and the consequences of his actions when she sees Quinn standing not five feet away.

"Noah's looking for you. I'll carry the food in, you should go"

"Quinn i..i…"

"It's okay sweetie, Noah's waiting for you"

Rachel walks right up to Quinn and hugs her. She tells her that she loves her and never meant for this to happen. She would have gone on but Quinn stopped her. Told her that she knew all of this, and that she was the very best sister Quinn could hope to have. She asked that Rachel not say anything to Noah about this, as pissed as she was she didn't want Finn's murder on her hands. She told Rachel that she would handle this her way and not to worry about it. Whether Rachel thought this was a good idea or not really didn't matter. Quinn was her sister in every way but one and Finn was her boyfriend so she would let her do this however she wanted.

She turned to her boyfriend then, and remembered all the times he had sworn he was over whatever crush he had on Rachel. Looked her in the eye and told her that he only wanted to protect his friend from big bad Noah. She didn't believe him, hadn't for a while but she loved him and after everything she had done figured that he deserved her trust. Quinn had changed a lot in the past few months. She had become a better person but that was no reason to think she was above getting her hands dirty. So she smiled and acted like she hadn't seen anything.

If Finn was a smarter person he would have seen the look in her eyes, the one that only meant trouble, but he isn't. So he takes her hand and smiles, he places a kiss on her forehead and acts like he wasn't kissing her best friend (against her will) just five minutes ago.

She asked him if he needed help carrying anything, and asked very politely if he would stop upsetting Rachel. The way she saw it, there was no need to spook the chicken before you cut its head off.

_**Next:**__ By the time that he knew there was a lesson to be learned the class was over. And there was no one left to give him the notes. _


	12. Over and Done

Disclaimer: though I wish at 11:11 every night, I still don't own glee =(

**Chapter Twelve**

If there was ever a performance deserving of an Oscar it was the one Quinn was putting on right now. Mr. Schue had given them a week off after Regionals and Quinn had used that time to think. There was no question in her mind that she and Finn were over. But she was not a cherrio to be crossed so it wasn't that simple. If there was one thing that Quinn had grown up knowing it was that one's wrath was a powerful weapon. It warned people not to mess with her and made getting what she wanted a lot easier.

When Finn had broken up with her, she had been left with nothing. Her friends weren't speaking to her, she had no place to live (of course he kicked her out, it wasn't his kid), and she had become a social pariah. If Rachel hadn't offered her a place to stay that first week she doesn't know what she would have done. If Rachel hadn't talked to everyone about not judging others based on their mistakes she's sure her family (both glee and biological) still wouldn't be talking to her. If Rachel hadn't done so many things for her, Quinn would have been lost. So aside from her own anger and pain she had to take into consideration that if Puck had walked in things for Rachel would be really bad right now. He wouldn't have let her explain and they would have been done (Finn was his only insecurity). For Finn to jeopardize the happiness of someone who had done so much for her set her soul aflame.

She didn't think she was being vindictive, no not at all, Quinn was simply helping Karma along a bit. For her act of betrayal with his best friend she had been left with nothing. It was only right that his act of betrayal with her best friend reaped the same reward. But it had to done in stages.

Stage one, was to act like nothing had happened. She had made sure not to slip up. Finn was convinced that she hadn't seen anything other than upset friends in a heated discussion. She played the devoted girlfriend and did everything just like she always had.

Stage two, was to gather her allies. Rachel of course was already on her side, and with a well planned 'breakdown' while at Kurt's she had insured that all members of glee were now also proud members of the 'I hate Finn Hudson' club. It was beautiful really what pregnancy hormones could do, all she had to do was think of dead puppies and she was sobbing and heaving while recounting what she had seen between Finn and Rachel after Regionals. The phone tree had never worked so quickly. Quinn's tears weren't even dry by the time she was surrounded by her friends comforting embrace. Getting the guys to agree not to jump Finn had been a difficult task though.

Stage three, was to slowly kick him out of glee. Rachel had convinced Puck to learn all of the routines she had with Finn (everyone needs an understudy) that way there wouldn't be a problem come Nationals and Finn was no longer around. Then one by one all the members of glee had found something, most trivial (I hate it when you wear that shirt) to use as an excuse for no longer speaking to Finn. The entire time Quinn pretending to be completely on his side (I don't know love, give it time). By the end of the year Finns world was falling apart and he had no idea what he had done.

Stage four, was the hardest, she needed to find a way to tell Noah without him killing Finn. Rachel being at smart as she was, decided it was best to tell him while at a check up (he won't leave you there, then you can explain while he drives you home, he won't rush over to Finn's with you and Sophia in the car). It almost didn't work when he called Matt to pick her up from the doctor's so he could go to Finn's after the appointment. She had almost let him go too when he made it perfectly clear that even if it hadn't been Rachel he would be kicking Finn's ass for hurting her (he's so sweet). 'Sophia' had to get extremely upset to convince him to calm down.

Stage five, was the easiest, breaking Finn's heart was a piece of cake when she was all he had. She had spent the day avoiding him until last period when they had English together.

"Stay for a second"

"What's wrong baby?"

"I saw you Finn Hudson"

"You saw me?"

"With Rachel, after Regionals. I saw you kiss her. I heard you tell her how much of a lima loser Noah was, how she deserved better. I heard you tell her that you couldn't believe that she went from you to a jerk like Noah and that you would have never done what you did. I heard and I saw you basically tell my best friend that you were in love with her. I saw you kiss her and I saw her slap you. And then you just let me believe (pretend to anyway) that nothing had happened, that you were protecting your friend against a creep. But you weren't, Noah is one of the best people I know, and sure he's made some mistakes but he's made up for them tenfold. He didn't want to lie to you, but I made him. He wanted to tell you the day after it happened but I wouldn't let him. He loved you like a brother and sure he screwed up but guess what so did you. Noah was torn up not telling you, but you, you had no problem lying to me for weeks after kissing Rachel. Even before Regionals, don't think I didn't know about that either. You are a lima loser, and even if you leave this town you always will be. You are not a man, just a little boy who likes to have his cake and eat it too. I want you to know that the fact that my daughter almost ending up calling you daddy makes me sick to my stomach. You may not know it yet, but I am the best thing you ever had. Glee was the best thing to ever happen to you, and your friends are the most amazing people. I'm done with you, Glee is done with you and you no longer have friends. I suggest you grow up Finn Hudson"

By the time that he knew there was a lesson to be learned the class was over. And there was no one left to give him the notes (stupid, learn to pay attention)_._ He hadn't meant to kiss Rachel, not the day after Regionals or the day in the auditorium or any other day. There was just something about her that drew him in and he hated it. He loved Quinn more than anything in the world but Rachel was always there in the background, he couldn't help that. If it weren't for Puck none of this would ever have happened, Quinn wouldn't be pregnant and Rachel would still be talking to him. He doesn't know how any of this happened but he does know that he hates Noah Puckerman.

He opened the door of the class room and was about to chase after Quinn when he hit a brick wall, a brick wall that turned into Noah Puckerman's chest.

"You don't speak to her, you don't call her. You don't try to contact her in any way. She's done with you do you understand that? You bother her again and I will rip your arm off, shove it up your ass and then use your own fist to punch your teeth out, you got it punk?"

Behind Puck were Mike, Matt, Artie, Kurt and a couple of other guys from the football and basketball teams. Finn didn't know if they were there to stop Puck from killing him or provide enough cover to make sure there weren't any witnesses.

"Yeah, I got it. I won't talk to Rachel anymore"

If Finn were smarter he would know exactly why everyone else was laughing while Puck tightened his fist, but he's not.

"I was talking about Quinn, you even look at Rachel I'll kill you."

Puck walked away. While the others stayed, there was one last message to send. Finn Hudson received his first slushie that day, and his twentieth.

_**Next:**__ I hate you Noah Puckerman! I hate you do you hear me, do you understand the words coming out of my mouth you are an awful person. You did this, god why do you hate me so much? Why did you do this to me? DON'T look at her, look at me! Why do you hate me Puck?_

**Authors Note: after the first week, Quinn moved out of Rachel's and in with Santana if anyone was wondering. **


	13. She's Here

Disclaimer: though I wish at 11:11 every day, I still don't own Glee =(

**Chapter Thirteen**

School was out and everyone was gathered at Rachel's house for Friday night dinner which had become a tradition since the night before Regionals. There was chaos everywhere, people were running up and down the stairs things were being shouted and everyone was hyperventilating with Quinn directly in the centre. She was a week overdue and while other mothers were dying to give birth she was grateful for the extra time with her child. But her time with Sophia was up and she was ready to meet the world. Finally the chickens found their heads and her hospital bag was in the trunk, her parents had been called and the hospital alerted to her arrival.

Fourteen hours later the hallway was full of Quinn's family and it was becoming hard for the doctors to get around. It had been Daniel's idea to relocate to the Berry house. It would be easier to update everyone and their house if the closest. The doctors had informed them that three people would be able to stay with Quinn through the night and it was no surprise that Puck was staying but it was that her other two choices were Rachel and Michal. Michal had tried to talk to Quinn about maybe letting her mother stay but was greeted with a shit storm lecture. According to Quinn there was no way that her daughter would be born into a room with people who viewed her as anything but a blessing and Michal and Daniel had been there for her more than they had so one of them would need to stay. Noah's mom had gotten everyone settled into the living room while Daniel, Britney and Mike began to cook breakfest; it would be a long day.

By thirty hours Quinn was ready to give herself the caesarean but the doctor had assured her that a natural (well kind of she was beyond drugged up) birth was still an option. She was far enough along he said, she just had to hold on a few more hours. Quinn had decided that if she was going to suffer then so was Puck. She had been doing her very best to break his hand for the past four hours. Rachel and Michal had both offered to hold both her hands (Puck had started to cry a bit) but she had politely refused so they took to rotating at holding her right hand.

When it finally came time to push, Quinn was at her wits end and hysterical "I hate you Noah Puckerman! (Push) I hate you do you hear me, do you understand the words coming out of my mouth? (Push) You are an awful person. (Push) You did this, god why do you hate me so much? (push) Why did you do this to me? (Push) DO NOT! Look at her, (push) look at me! Why do you hate me Puck?"

Noah had never wanted to hurt Quinn, that was never his intention. After a whole day in labour he was hoping there was a way to transfer her pain onto him. Rachel had been able to keep her calm for most of it but you could see that she was losing her patience and just hoping Sophia would hurry up. He opened his mouth to apologize when he heard his little girl for the first time.

"Is that her? Oh my god, look at how gorgeous she is"

"She's beautiful, Quinn."

Rachel and Michal made their way out the door to give Quinn and Noah time with their baby girl before the Fosters came to take her home. Michal called the house to tell everyone the news and that they should head over soon.

Emily and Adam Foster had always wanted children but it just wouldn't happen for them. They had decided on adoption two years ago and were ecstatic to finally be receiving this blessing. But they were not the type of people to disregard where blessings came from and had always known that an open adoption was the best fit for them. They also knew that Noah and Quinn loved their baby; she was not something they were giving away on a whim. This decision was breaking their hearts and they were doing it out of love.

When the doctor deemed that Quinn was able to leave her bed the Fosters had asked that she and puck meet them in front of the nursery.

"I hope it's okay that we brought our family. They wanted to see her one last time"

Emily had never seen such a large extended family. It brought tears to her eyes to see how devoted these teens (plus Mr. Schue & the Berrys) were to these young parents and their child. All this helped to reinforce the decision they had made.

"It won't be the last time, well at least we hope not. Adam and I spoke and we want to do more then send you pictures and updates, you clearly put a lot of thought into this decision. And its clear to anyone that you love this little girl"

"All of you, and we would be horrible parents to deprive our daughter of this kind of love. So Emily and I were hoping that you and Noah would be her godparents. She's your daughter, and she's our daughter."

"She's a part of your family as much as she is ours. We really want to honour that bond. We feel this is what's best for her. To know all of you, to know that so many people love her"

There was a silence, and everyone looked through the window and watched as little Sophia began to awaken. They may not be the ones to raise her but they would each have a hand in the person she was to become. There were no dry eyes as Noah walked up to the Fosters and hugged them as he had only ever done with family. Emily pulled Quinn into the hug and Mercedes was glad she had brought her camera; this would be a great picture to put in Sophia's scrapbook when she got older.

"We… are so happy. We would be honoured to be her Godparents to be a part of her life at all really. This is more than we ever thought to hope for. We don't know how to thank you"

"Just love her as much as you do in this moment all the days of her life"

And that was something they were more than capable of.

_**Next: "**__Two days ago I was worried that she would never know how much I love her, never know that I didn't just give her away, that I cared enough to do right by her instead of being selfish and now I know she will, she'll know I love her." _


	14. The Family Badass

Disclaimer: Though I wish at 11:11 every day, I still don't own glee =(

**Chapter Fourteen**

Noah stood in the doorway of the hospital nursery watching as Emily and Quinn gushed over the baby. He could feel Rachel's tears on his shoulder as she cried silently. He knew that she would cry today, the day the Fosters would take little Sophia Elizabeth (Quinn and Emily had the same middle name) home but he didn't know that her tears would be those of joy, that this would not be goodbye forever but goodbye for now. Her christening would be in two week so they would see her then or any other day they wanted really.

**"**Two days ago I was worried that she would never know how much I love her, never know that I didn't just give her away, that I cared enough to do right by her instead of being selfish and now I know she will, she'll know I love her."

They hadn't heard Adam walk up behind them until he spoke, "yes she will, and though all of that is so important I think the best thing is that she'll know you, the person you are and the person you'll become. You'll be able to grow with her like every parent wants to." He gave Noah a light pat on the back and kissed Rachel's cheek before walking into the nursery to tell Emily it was time to go. Rachel thanks God that they had chosen the Fosters, her dad had always said that his favourite part of being a father was growing with her and if Adam was anything like her dad Sophia was in wonderful hands.

Everyone was gathered in the parking lot saying their goodbyes before heading back to their respective homes, Noah's mom had said that Sophia seemed to be soaking up all the attention, Emily looked at her daughter and saw how true those words were, "well that's good because it's going to be like this for the rest of her life". Quinn had started crying then still overwhelmed with the knowledge that this would not be the last time she would see her daughter. Emily had hugged her and told her that they would only be apart for a few days, Friday really wasn't that far away. Everyone looked at her then, they couldn't understand what she meant, they wouldn't be seeing them again until the Saturday after next (her christening, remember).

Adam looked at Michal who laughed, "Friday night dinner? We were told it was a family tradition, we just assumed…" Rachel was the first understand, "No, no of course they are, and of course you're invited, well not invited per say we expect you to be there. Just in all the excitement we hadn't really thought to tell you about dinner, and we should have we apologize good thing my daddy is so smart. Friday nights, my house. Come hungry."

Emily and Adam released the breath they had been holding (they were as excited to be a part of this family as the family was to have them) and assured them they would be there, "we've already added your house to our gps favourites. We'll see you in a few" and with that promise they got into their car and drove away.

"I'm glad we picked tails"

* * *

There were whispers going around all through the classroom. All the kids wanted to know whose parents were standing against the walls of the class. It was heritage month and Miss Nash had thought it would be fun for the kids to present their family tree to the class, but to make it easier on them had said that they only needed to include the family members they spent the most time with. When Sophia Foster had told her that she would need more than three minutes, Miss Nash had reminded her that she only needed to include her closet relatives but Sophia insisted that she understood and would still need the extra time so Miss Nash had said that she would go last and have all the time that was left before the bell rang.

They had all gotten ready together, Rachel insisted that it would cut done on the chances of being late and car pooling was good for the environment. Emily had gone to Wal-Mart and though her husband had told her that she was being ridiculous she still believed that she should have bought more Kleenex. Quinn was praying that her hormones wouldn't get too carried away because she doubted there were enough Kleenex to go around. Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Britney and Kurt were standing all around the room, filming and taking pictures from every possible angle; this would be one for the scrapbooks. The men stood at the very back waiting and hoping their friends and wives wouldn't be too embarrassing.

"Hi, I'm Sophia Elizabeth Foster, and this is my family, (she pointed to each one as she explained who they were). My momma Quinn got pregnant when she and my papa Noah were still in high school, and because they loved me and wanted the best for me they put me up for adoption and found my mommy and daddy to take care of me. My mommy and daddy loved me so much that they made my momma and papa promise to stay in my life, and they became my godparents. I have three brothers and a sister. My papa and my aunt Rachel got married really young and then they had the twins, my sister Helena and my brother David, Helena is named after my papa's mom. My Nona died when I was five. Now my momma is married to my uncle Matt and they had my little brother Dylan, and my momma's pregnant again but we don't know if it's a boy or girl. My mommy and daddy had my little brother Alex when I was three. Then there's my uncle Artie and my Aunt Tina, my cousin Nick is really cute and he just learned how to walk. Umm, my Uncle Mike is married to my aunt Santana and she's pregnant too but not as big as my momma yet. Then my aunt Britney met my uncle Andrew in chefs school and their getting married soon, I get to be the flower girl with Lena-bee (Helena) like at Uncle Will and Aunt Emma's wedding last summer. Now my aunt Mercedes is dating this guy named Tommy, and she acts all cool and stuff but everyone knows she loves him, and I like him a lot so I hope they get married soon and then I'll have more cousins. And then there's my Aunt Sarah, that's my papa's sister, papa says she has really bad taste so she's not allowed to date anymore which sucks because her boyfriends are always really funny but daddy says its cuz they're stupid. Oh and there's my uncle Kurt, he broke up with my uncle Spencer and I was really sad but mommy says that sometimes people have to break up before they realize they love each other like my papa and Aunt Rachel. I have grandparents too. I have my Papi and my Nona-lea that's my mommy's parents, and then my Oma and my Opa those are my daddy's. Oh Oh and I almost forgot to tell you about my berrybees, that's my grandpa and my grandad; they're my aunt Rachel's dads but they love my papa and me like their own so yeah. And that's it I think, I have a really big family and sometimes things get a little crazy but we all love each other. I'm never alone, whenever I need to talk to someone there's also someone there. Like if I don't know what to wear I call my uncle Kurt, or if I'm sad I talk to my mommy or if I'm having trouble in school I go to my aunt Rachel or my momma if it's about a boy. Daddy, papa and my uncles say I can't ever date but I just ignore them because I want to be in love they are and that means I need to date so I can find my lobster(Gilmore girls reference) and add even more people to my family. We fight sometimes but that's because momma says it's because we're all a little nuts and care so much about each other plus they never last long and there are always really big parties after. I think the best thing about my big family is that we're so badass, which makes us super special. And I'm pretty spoiled. Thank you."

Miss Nash was speechless, and thanked Tina? (she couldn't keep track) for the box of tissues as she wiped her eyes. The class clapped and when the bell rang and everyone filed out. The super-family, as they liked to call themselves (because all their last names together just did not work) got into their cars and made their way to the Berry house for Friday night dinner. A lot had changed in the nine years since Sophia's birth but the love they all felt for one another had never diminished, so traditions lived on and hopefully would continue to live on through their children. Emily smirked at her husband as they all sat in the living room to watch Sophia's presentation, this time with the entire family (cousin & grandparents & all), yup! She had definitely not bought enough Kleenex.

**Authors Note: All done, I'm kinda sad I really liked writing this story. Hope the ending did it justice =)**


End file.
